


Set Free

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon!Dean, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Memory Alteration, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean hasn’t heard from Y/n in years. Fortunately for him, as a Knight of Hell, he just doesn’t see a reason to hold back with her anymore. And the truth might set Y/n free, but it might trap her instead.~~~“Yeah. Didn’t really feel like hanging out in your friend zone. I’d rather not be reminded that our epic friendship is the only thing I’m ever gonna get from you, so…that’s why I didn’t answer.” She looked over at him and shrugged. “Look, I don’t remember you beyond that one hunt so I’m not losing anything here. I just don’t wanna deal with you pushing me aside and acting like I’m a kid again.”“Oh, that’s what you think happened? I ‘friend zoned’ you? That’s what you took from that night?” Dean chuckled and shook his head, putting his hand up to get a drink from the bartender. “Sweetheart, I didn’t wanna be your friend again, I just didn’t wanna trigger anything by fuckin’ you.”“Trigger? Why would that trigger-”“Oh, come on, think about it a minute,” he responded, dismissively. He watched her from the corner of his eye as the wheels turned in her head. Her face went blank, her eyes going wide as she started questioning. He kind of loved the way he’d upset her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025173
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Set Free

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** oral (fem rec), mentions of Dean perving on a teenager, mentions of noncon, unprotected sex, rope bondage, Dean’s a bit of a jerk, but he’s a demon so what do you expect?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t been _looking_ for her, of course. Dean wasn’t looking for anything but a good time since he died. But he found her. He found Y/n in a bar in Portland, Oregon. She was sitting at the bar with what must have been a whiskey in front of her, boots hooked in the crossbeam of the stool. He watched her from across the room for a few minutes, analyzing her, cautious to approach. For a minute he thought he couldn’t dare approach him. She was a hunter and after Meg she was bound to be more vigilant about demons possessing her friends, but then it hit him…she didn’t remember.

Y/n didn’t remember what Meg did so she _wouldn’t_ be extra careful about demons in her friends. Not that Dean had a demon in him, and not that a bit of salt or holy water would do more than piss him off but it was the principle of the thing…it was the ease of the thing. He was going to talk to her, he was going to do all the things he’d been dreaming of for years, no matter what, but the question was the amount of prep it would take in advance of it.

The answer was ‘not much’.

“You don’t call. You don’t write. Fella might get the idea that you don’t like ‘im.” He looked over at her as he sat on the stool next to her.

She looked over at him, her eyes going a bit wide when she saw who was speaking, but then she looked away from him, focusing on her liquor. “You didn’t want me to call, Dean.”

“Oh?” He leaned his elbow on the bar and leaned his head against his temple. “I _didn’t_? Pretty sure I called _you_ about fifteen times before I gave up.”

She let out an angry breath through her nose. “Yeah. Didn’t really feel like hanging out in your friend zone. I’d rather not be reminded that our epic friendship is the only thing I’m ever gonna get from you, so…that’s why I didn’t answer.” She looked over at him and shrugged. “Look, I don’t remember you beyond that one hunt so I’m not losing anything here. I just don’t wanna deal with you pushing me aside and acting like I’m a kid again.”

“Oh, that’s what you think happened? I ‘friend zoned’ you? That’s what you took from that night?” Dean chuckled and shook his head, putting his hand up to get a drink from the bartender. “Sweetheart, I didn’t wanna be your friend again, I just didn’t wanna trigger anything by fuckin’ you.”

“Trigger? Why would that trigger-”

“Oh, come on, think about it a minute,” he responded, dismissively. He watched her from the corner of his eye as the wheels turned in her head. Her face went blank, her eyes going wide as she started questioning. He kind of loved the way he’d upset her. “It wasn’t his fault he got possessed, ya know? Back then, demon possessions were few and far between and nobody knew about anti-possession tats until after the Gates of Hell got opened.” He smiled and nodded at the bartender as he picked up his whiskey.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Y/n whispered. “Th-that he…that he…”

“Raped you,” Dean finished for her, almost nonchalantly. “Well, it wasn’t him, ya know, but it was his body. It was actually this demon bitch named Meg. She got ganked a couple years ago, though, so no worries about revenge.”

She shook her head a little and downed her drink. “You don’t seem so worried about triggering something now.”

“Well, I figure…” He turned to her fully and smiled. “It’s been long enough. Long enough that you been outta the loop and long enough that you and I been…friends.”

“So you just drop it on me? Knowledge so bad that I erased it from my brain?”

He shrugged. “It’s not like you actually remember it happening, though, and now you have the knowledge and no longer have to question why you got rid of us.” He leaned closer. “Or why I turned chicken back in 2011 after eating you out. Knowledge is power, right, Poindexter?”

Y/n rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean’s whiskey, taking a drink. “So, what, you wanted to _empower_ me by telling me what happened?”

“More like…I wanted to explain myself so that I could get you in bed again and do it right,” he answered.

He could practically see the heat rush through her body, burning out her sadness, anger, and indignation. It was fun, playing with her emotions. It was fun, changing them to be whatever he wanted them to be. It was a game. She just didn’t know she was playing yet.

“You really just went from ‘You were raped and don’t remember it’ to ‘Let me fuck you’ in less than two minutes. That’s kinda fucked up, Dean,” she said, finishing off his whiskey and putting up two fingers for the bartender to bring them more.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a smirk and a nod. “I’m not gonna apologize for it, though.” He shifted closer to her and licked his lips, staring at her chest. “I really wanna show you that I’m not just good with my tongue.”

She swallowed, almost nervously, and looked at the bar top as she waited for the bartender to bring their drinks. “I don’t know if I wanna give you the chance to show me. I’m still kinda reeling from the new information.”

He chuckled and leaned forward, right next to her ear. “We both know you don’t wanna go back to your motel room by yourself to deal with that wetness leakin’ out of you with the help of your goddamn B.O.B.”

She had to take a deep breath to steady herself before she could turn to him. “You got real bold over the last few years, Dean. I remember, I was the one who had to make the first move on you last time.”

“Last few months have been eye-opening, sweetheart. So, what do you say?” he asked, setting his hand on her thigh. “Let me make you scream.”

“Where do you get off being so damn cocky?”

“Comes with the big cock,” he answered, leaning away to grab his refilled drink and downing it easily. “And I’m hoping I’m getting off in you.”

Her hand was almost shaking as she picked up her own glass. He had her. He could tell. She was still trying to push down her arousal under a mountain of anger and indignation but she was definitely feeling it.

“Come on,” he whispered, his tongue curling under his front teeth as she downed her drink just as easily as he had. “’S'what I thought.” He stood and threw a fifty on the bar before grabbing her right wrist and pulling her toward the exit.

She stumbled from the force of him pulling her for a moment before getting her bearings, just in time to be pushed into the side of the Impala and forced into a kiss. She grabbed at his deep red flannel shirt to ground herself as he shoved his thigh between her legs and started rubbing back and forth until she was whimpering into the kiss. “Get in the car,” he demanded when he pulled away, rounding the hood of the Chevy to get in the driver’s seat. She followed directions without a thought, pulling open the door of the car and sliding onto the bench seat as he turned over the engine and burned rubber out of the parking lot. “Where’s your motel?”

“Downtown Value. It’s over by the university.”

He pushed the pedal to get to the hotel, screeching into the parking space and pulling her into a hard kiss, pulling her out of the car with a hand on the back of her neck. “Room number?”

“215,” she breathed, pulling out her room key. He snatched it from her hand and pulled her by the back of her neck toward the building.

He didn’t say another word until they were in her room. His eyes fell on every weapon and demon-repellent item in the room before he turned to her and started pulling her shirt over her head. He immediately leaned down and started licking and biting at her nipples through the fabric of her bra as he pulled open the button of her jeans. “Shoes off, bed, wanna taste you again, baby.”

He pushed her to the bed as he walked away, stripping his own clothes off and dropping them to the floor with his boots. When he turned back around, Y/n was laying on the bed watching him. “You ready?” he asked as he approached the bed, half hard cock swinging a bit as he walked.

“Yeah,” she answered and he smiled as he knelt on the bed. It dipped the mattress as he settled between her legs. “You’re actually gonna fuck me this time, right?”

He chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to her inner thigh. “'Til you beg me to stop,” he responded. He smirked as he kissed across her mound before opening her up with two fingers and sliding his tongue over her clit. He slid his middle finger into her and started rolling his tongue in circles around her nerve endings as he fucked the digit in and out of her.

“Oh, fuck, Dean!” she gasped out as he got a second finger in her and sucked hard on her clit. She clenched hard around his fingers and threw her head back, panting and whimpering.

He could eat her for hours. She was over sensitive and tasted amazing and the way she arched off of the mattress when his fingers curled against her g-spot was just so perfect, but…he wanted to get inside of her. He wanted to feel that perfect tight pussy that was clenching hard around three of his fingers doing just that to his cock. He wanted her screaming his name. He wanted to make her remember him for the rest of her life.

No matter how short that likely would be.

He licked at her through two orgasms just to make sure she was wet and ready to play before he licked his fingers and crawled up her body. She looked like she was about to say something snarky and sarcastic so he kissed her roughly to shut her up before he reached over the side of the bed into her weapons bag, grasping a piece of rope and holding it in front of her face. “Wanna?”

“You know I can get out of any knot you tie, right?” she responded.

He nodded and licked his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah. Course you can. But the fun part is when you don’t wanna get out. When you _want_ me to do anything and everything I want to you so you just stay there, tied up, wet and begging for me.” She let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine and offered her wrists to him. He breathed out a happy noise as he gathered her wrists and bound them to the headboard. He leaned back and sucked a breath through his teeth. “Damn, Y/n. You look good.”

He reached out to tweak her nipple before reaching down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” she said on a breath.

“Yeah,”’ he parroted, running the head of his cock from her clit to her entrance. He thumbed it into place and slowly started to push into her. “Oh you feel…so fuckin’ good.” Her eyes rolled back as he thrust the rest of the way into her. He picked up a fast pace, fucking in as deep as he could get and watching her writhe under him. As their bodies moved together, sweat covering them, he dropped his head to her collarbone. “You’d fuckin’ hate this if you could remember,” he whispered.

“Wha-”

He hushed her and shook his head, hooking his arms under her knees and pushing them up toward her head. She screamed, her fingers curling around the rope as she rolled her hips to meet him on each thrust. “Fuckin’ dreamed about cumming in this pretty little pussy since you were fourteen…and Sammy had to fuckin’ ruin everything. Had to get his dumb ass possessed, had to fucking, unh, fuckin’ let that bitch hurt you.”

“Dean, fuck, please,” she whined and he kissed the side of her knee.

“I’m almost there, baby. You gonna cum for me?”

“I can’t,” she whined. “I already came too many-”

“No. You’re gonna cum for me again. Didn’t wait all these years to _not_ have you cum on my cock.” He dropped her left leg and licked his thumb before setting it just North of her clit and rubbing. He knew she was overstimulated, her clit was bound to be screaming with sensitivity, so he went just off from it. It had the desired effect, her whole body going tight and trying to curl in on itself as another orgasm tore through her. He hissed happily and yanked his hand away, dropping himself over her to rut into her as hard as he could, chasing his own end.

He could feel his eyes shift black when his own orgasm hit and he was quick to clamp his eyelids shut over the onyx orbs and hide his face, but as he panted into her chest, his cock still twitching with aftershocks, he was a little worried she might have seen.

“Dean,” she panted out. “Un-untie me, please.”

He pulled away from her chest and looked down, checking her face for any fear. He reached up and untied her wrists when he didn’t see any. “Well, that was awesome,” he said with a smirk as he rolled over and dropped to the bed next to her.

“What’d you mean?” she asked, quietly.

“Huh?” he responded, propping up on his elbow and looking down at her.

“When you said that I’d hate this if I could remember? What’d you mean?” she asked, sitting up and looking over at him. “What did it mean, Dean?”

He let out a scoffing chuckle and licked his lips. “The rope. The bondage. Tyin’ you to a bed. Think it through, Poindexter.” He flopped back and tucked his arm under his head. “Only reason Meg didn’t off you after she got done with you was because she wanted to leave you with your thoughts for a while first so she tied you up and went to get a pack of smokes. You were badass enough to get 911 with your feet on the phone on the side table and that’s the only reason you even survived.”

“Oh. Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah, I guess that whole thing would have been an issue if I could remember her…him… _her_ tying me down. I’m glad I don’t remember it.” She sighed and laid back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. “I’m glad you told me, though,” she finished quietly.

“Oh, really? Kinda thought you might be pissed off that I had the gall to tell you that you were raped by a demon wearing my little brother as a Prom dress,” he admitted. Not that he really cared if she was pissed off at him or not. Not that it really mattered in the grand scheme or in the small scheme. Nothing fuckin’ mattered.

“Really. I mean, I’ve spent years wondering what was so horrible that I had to have a shaman pull every memory connected to you and your brother out of my head and now I know. Now, I know the horrible thing that happened, but I still don’t remember the horrible thing and I can move forward with the knowledge but without the ill effects. I think…” She shrugged. “I think that might actually be the better way to go about this shit. I don’t need the memory of that horrible demonic piece of shit raping me, but…knowing what happened, knowing why you reacted the way you did, knowing why _I_ reacted the way I did…It’s a good thing. It’s good. I can…I think I can move on. Maybe I can make things up with Sam, huh?”

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a small scoff. “You really don’t need to worry about makin’ up with Sam, okay? He’s a…he’s a lost cause, Y/n. He’s a bleeding heart with a brain full of guilt and I just don’t see the point in you trying to placate his emotions when you’re the one that got defiled and broken to the point that you had to run off to South America and pull a Memento on yourself. Sam’s not worth all the effort.”

Y/n sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. He’s never tried to get in contact with me. Never called or…tried to apologize. I mean, he knows I yanked my memories and he hasn’t reached out, right?”

“Exactly. So why try to make shit better? The little bitch friend zoned you when you were twelve, Y/n, and kept you there for no reason other than spite for me. Trust me, you don’t wanna be callin’ Sam and tryin’ to fix that friendship. It wasn’t a real friendship in the first place.” He pulled his arm out from under his head and wrapped it around her, pulling her to lay against his chest. “Stick with me, Y/n. It always should’ve been you an’ me.”

She was silent for a minute as she listened to his heart beating in his chest, a steady thump-thump that lulled her to sleepiness, especially after the exhaustive sexual escapade he put her through. “Yeah. Okay, Dean. I think you might be right there. You and me.”

“Damn straight, baby. Get some rest. We’re goin’ again when we wake up,” he said, smiling at the fact that he finally had her. After so many years, he finally had her…and he’d be more damned than a Knight of Hell already is if he was going to let her crawl back to his brother.


End file.
